


Baby

by orphan_account



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Collars, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, Humiliation, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Homelander takes in interest in Hughie after saving Translucent.Gee, I sure hope this doesn't go bad for Hughie.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/The Homelander | John
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	Baby

Homelander couldn't believe this shit. How the fuck had Translucent, an invisible and invincible supe, allow himself to get captured? It was ridiculous. Luckily for his invisible ass, Homelander found a benefit to saving him and had decided that he would personally go and retrieve his teammate himself. Madelyn would be so proud of him.  
He circled the sketchy building, listening for any sounds or signs of Translucent. There. Bottom floor, just him and another man. Hmm. He smashed through the first 2 floors and immediately knocked out the unknown man, who was holding some sort of remote.  
"Hey! Watch it, man! That's the fucking remote to the goddamn bomb they shoved up my ass!" Yelled Translucent, looking nervous "That shit goes off, and I'm fucking dead." Homelander raised an eyebrow at his tone.  
"Sorry, sorry." Conceded Translucent, "Its been a long few days. Would you just kill him so we can get the hell out of here?" Homelander smiled and turned to the unconscious man on the floor. "Sure thing pal..." His voice drifted off. The man on the floor wasn't attractive by conventional standards, but something about his face, and those long legs. God those long, long legs... Made something in Homelander stir. He felt himself grow hard. Perhaps it was time he got himself a new toy to play with. Translucent looked at him funny when instead of lasering the man in half, he simply swung him over his shoulder. Homelander ignored the look and simply smiled. "I like his face," Homelander said, "I think I'm gonna treat myself to a little fun. Let's head out." He grabbed Translucent's waist and they headed back to Vought Towers.  
Time for some fun, indeed. 

Hughie woke up to the feel of soft sheets under his skin, and a heavy weight around his neck. What the fuck. He sat up slowly, his back aching at the slightest movement. He was in a room he had never seen before, classicly modern, like some kind of penthouse. He was on a huge bed, bigger then he had ever seen before. He was also completely naked, and all of his body hair completely gone, save his eyebrows and hair. There was a steel collar around his neck, with a chain on the back that connected to a hook mounted to the wall. He cautiously sat up further.  
The chain was long enough for him to get off the bed, but he couldn't leave the platform that the bed rested on. The platform was ridiculously high up, maybe 20 feet or so, with no visible ladder or steps. You'd have to fly to get up and down. There was a bathroom to his left, that he could just barely reach. This was not a good situation. Hughie felt himself begin to panic, as tears welled up in his eyes. His breathing labored, and he cried until he had tired himself out, and the world became dark.  
When he woke up, there was a plate of food next to him, with a note that said 'eat up!' and a smiley face. There was a glass of milk, some baby carrots, and a pb&j sandwich. Kind of a weird meal to feed your captive, but Hughie was practically starving. This routine continued for a few days. Hughie would wake up, be alone for the whole day, staring down at the city through the glass walls of his impossibly high tower.  
There was a door to outside below the platform, but it led to open air, which meant you'd have to fly up to access it. Hughie could see no other way to leave or enter the tower. He'd stay alone all day, and finally, fall asleep. The next morning he'd wake up to some sort of weird meal, and rinse and repeat. Once he'd try to stay up all night to see who was leaving the food, but no one came until he'd passed out from exhaustion. The plate was always taken away when new food was brought. Best he could tell, this had been going on for 2 weeks. 2 weeks and Butcher hadn't found him. 2 weeks he hasn't gotten to spend trying to avenge Robin.  
Finally, something changed. For the worse, that is. In all his darkest dreams, he had never imagined Homelander would be the one to show up. He'd seen him coming towards the tower from his window. Watched him fly to the door, and entering the apartment, tried to hide from him under the bed when he'd approached the platform. Homelander had pulled him out by his ankles and held him close while Hughie tried to squirm out of his grasp, yelling and kicking.  
"Oh, none of that now," Homelander cooed, forcing Hughie's arms to his sides, and laying him on the bed. "None of that. I'd hate to have to punish you so soon, Darling. And I think my idea of punishment would be unbearable for you, so why don't we just behave? Hmm?" Hughie stilled, fearful of the godlike superhero. Homelander smiled. "You poor thing, you must be so confused," He looked at Hughie expectantly. Hughie slowly nodded, a fearful look on his face. "Well darling, after saving Translucent from those disgusting associates of yours, I got a good look at you." Homelander caressed Hughie's cheek. "And you know, I decided I deserved something nice after all my hard work for this country. And you, Hughie, are very nice." He pulled Hughie into his lap, and Hughie felt something awful beneath the suit. No. There's no goddamn way he-  
"Vought agrees," Homelander continued, "So long as I keep you up here, in my sanctum. Only I can reach it, so you'll just be my secret little gift. A special reward. And Hughie, I'm going to enjoy it so very much." He pulled Hughie closer to his chest and kissed his head full of curls. Hughie began to tear up, as horror filled his senses. 

This is not how Hughie wanted his life to go. He was going to move in with Robin, get married, maybe even have kids. But now he was stuck in a literal hell. Since his arrival, Homelander had laid down some incredibly humiliating ground rules. Rule 1. Hughie was to refer to Homelander as 'Daddy', and ONLY 'Daddy'. He gets a week to adjust, but after that, any time Hughie slips up, he gets punished. And Hughie did not want to be punished. This rule wasn't too horrible, if super fucking weird. 'the guy must have a daddy kink,' Hughie had thought. Rule 2. Hughie must remain naked at all times, with only a few exceptions. Hughie had learned that his body hair had been specially lasered off, and would not regrow. Homelander didn't like body hair on his partners, and unfortunately, it seemed Hughie was going to be a permanent addition. The hair had to go. The few exceptions to Hughie being in the nude were when Homelander decreed it. Some of his humiliations included lacy black and pink panties with garters, a short blue skirt with Homelander's logo on it, or a frilly white apron. The apron leads us to rule 3. When Homelander comes home, Hughie has to make him food whenever he'd like, almost like a housewife. This did not go well with Hughie, because A. he didn't know how to cook, and B. That was so goddamn sexist. So, Homelander had gotten him some cookbooks, and a frilly apron. Hughie was not pleased. Rule 4 was when Hughie had his first punishment. Homelander gets to fuck him however he wants, whenever he wants.  
It had been 4 weeks in, and most of the time Homelander just came to vent to Hughie. There was the occasional forced kiss, or he'd cop a feel, but he had yet to really do anything to Hughie, save for embarrassing him. But this time was different. He'd had a hard day at work, he'd said, and needed to blow off some steam. Earlier, he'd let Hughie down from the platform so he could read from the giant bookcase in the corner of the penthouse, but notified him that he would be returned to the 'nest' before nightfall. Hughie had still been in the corner when Homelander returned, so he flew over, grabbed Hughie (who yelped), and flew him up to the nest in record speed. He immediately rehooked his chain and started kissing Hughie's neck, telling him all about his day. Then he'd flipped Hughie over onto his hands and knees, and Hughie had panicked. He'd started screaming and crying, kicking at Homelander, begging him not to do this.  
Homelander had snapped. He pressed Hughie's face into the sheets and had whispered in his ear "If you don't stop struggling right fucking now, I will blind you. I will blind you, forever. Stop. Moving." Hughie had stilled. It had hurt so much. Hollander hadn't even bothered to prep Hughie, too angry and impatient. Hughie could only sob quietly as Homelander pounded into his ass, his face pressed into the sheets. Afterward, he flipped Hughie over and held him close. "What do we say to Daddy for helping his special boy feel safe and happy?" Hughie had tried not to sob. "T-Thank you, Daddy." Homelander smiled. The next day he broke Hughie's leg for disobeying him. He refused to let a healer supe take a look at it until Hughie had begged him, screaming and crying, for 4 hours. The leg didn't heal quite right, so Homelander had to carry Hughie everywhere after refusing to get him a walking cane. Hughie did not fight him again.  
A routine had developed. Hughie had no idea what was going on in the outside world, and any fight that had ever been in him had died. There was no resistance left in him. So, he adapted to Homelander's routine. He woke up every morning in the nest, sometimes alone, sometimes with a naked Homelander next to him. If Homelander wasn't home, he stayed in the nest until he was. If he was home, he Hughie flew down the platform and left him in either the kitchen, the library, or the living room. Wherever Hughie wanted. The TV had a childproof lock on it, and the news channels were blocked, so he had no exposure to the outside world. The kitchen was up on a raised dais, so he needed Homelander to get up there, but he could get back down. No sharp objects in the kitchen. The library was where he mostly stayed, curled up with a book to distract him from his shitty situation.  
He'd stay alone for most of the day (unless Homelander had a day off, which were the worst days for Hughie) There was a second bathroom on the main floor, and Homelander had threatened to put him in diapers if Hughie ever locked himself in there for any reason. There were, after all, security cameras in every room but that one. Homelander would return home around 6, and he'd cradle Hughie on the couch for a good 30 minutes, cooing at him as if he was a fucking baby. At 7, he'd fly Hughie to the kitchen, place the apron on him, and have him make dinner for the two of them, with his assistance. They'd eat, with Homelander forcing Hughie to talk to him about his day so that he could then talk about his.  
After dinner, he'd force Hughie to do some sort of sexual activity that Hughie had absolutely no interest in. Since he broke Hughie's leg and couldn't put weight on it, doggy style was thankfully out of the question. But there were other options. Sometimes he'd have Hughie suck him off, or he'd suck on Hughie's nipples. Then they'd fuck in some kinky way. A few times he'd forced Hughie to have a pacifier in his mouth. Another time he gave Hughie some blue thigh-high boots and the Homelander skirt and had him lift his legs in the air as he fucked him. He'd also fucked Hughie in the air a few times, with Hughie grappling him for dear life. Whatever Homelander wanted, they did.  
For about 5 years, this was Hughie's life. He had no idea what was going on in the outside world, all he knew was the tower. The tower, and Homelander, was his life now. Then one day, Homelander came home with a terrifying look of glee on his face. Hughie had been in the nest, curled up, tired from last night's activities. He cupped Highie's face "I did it, baby. I control Vought. I control the world."  
Here's what had happened. Butcher and his friends were dead. Homelander took over Vought, by force. Stillwell was dead. He gathered the strongest supes in the world and created a new kind of government. Supes control everything. Homelander is Emperor of Earth. "Gone is the American dream," He laughed, "The citizens of the world will love me. And they will love you. Your debut is tomorrow. We have much work to do, baby." Hughie wasn't allowed to know the details, after all, he was just Homelander's silly little toy. What would he know about politics? But he felt dread in the pit of his stomach. He was never going to be free. He had come to terms with it years ago, but now it was permanent. Certain. He'd be stuck with Homelander till the day he died.  
His 'debut' was to announce his position as Homelanders consort. And it was humiliating. It was broadcasted on live TV, everyone everywhere had to watch. People gathered around the stage, looking to get a glimpse of their leaders Beloved. Homelander had carried him down from the tower in what was essentially an adult-sized frilly pink bassinet. As Homelander helped him out of the bassinet and kept an arm around him to keep him steady, the world got a look at him. His hair had been trimmed, and his face had been prepped for TV with makeup. But his outfit was the worst. He wore blue high heels, with white knee-high tights that connected to a garter and frilly white panties. His red, white, and blue frilly short skirt barely covered his ass. His chest was bare, save for the star-shaped American flag pasties that covered his nipples. His collar had been replaced with a golden one, with 'Homelander' engraved into it.  
"Citizens!" Homelander spoke to the crowd, "This is my Beloved Hughie! He will stay by my side until the end of our time in this life and none shall ever replace him! When the time comes for an heir, Hughie will care for them. He is his by my side for all eternity." The crowd roared. A tear slipped down Hughie's cheek as he tried to smile.  
They returned to the tower that night and Homelander held Hughie close as he fucked him. "You are mine forever. " He said, pounding into Hughie's ass. Hughie cried silently, "Yes, Daddy. Of Course." A tear slipped down his cheek. 

Time passes. Homelander marries Hughie. The ceremony is grand and expensive. Hughie is forced to walk down the aisle with a large stranger helping him along. He's in a large frilly wedding dress, his chest bare, save for the dainty white pasties with bells attached. Homelander fucks him at the reception in front of everyone attending.  
Homelander fucks a lot of women, and produces more than enough heirs. The strongest of them live with Hughie. They call him mommy. Homelander had found a way for Hughie to breastfeed and had breast implants installed. Hughie feeds the children in the day, but Homelander fondles and suckles him at night. The superhero empire grows stronger and stronger. Mere mortals like Hughie are second class citizens. Mates for superheroes. Used as breeding partners, only to be fucked and traded, like sex toys for the masses.  
Homelander retires, and his son, Helios, takes over. He retires with Hughie in the tower. When he passes away at 102, Hughie is there, sucking his cock.


End file.
